


Hobbies and Crafts

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Yooran, Yooran Week, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Hobbies and Crafts

He scuttled into his room and threw the bag into his closet, tossing some dirty laundry on top. Just as he closed the closet door, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“What!” he squeaked, cleared his throat, and tried again. “What?”

There was a rattling on his door handle and he huffed as he unlocked and pulled it open. “What!” he said again.

“Why is your door locked?” Saeyoung asked.

“Why are you so nosy?” Saeran retorted.

“Ok ok.” Saeyoung held his hands up and backed up. “I just heard you come in and wanted to let you know Yoosung’s here.”

“He’s here?” Saeran swallowed, his heart racing, his palms suddenly sweaty. He felt like a teenager with an infatuation when he thought about Yoosung. At least, he assumed that’s how a teenager would feel, as he never really crushed on anyone. He’d missed the entire teenage experience.

“Where?” he poked his head out and looked up and down the hallway.

“Down boy!” Saeyoung laughed at Saeran’s enthusiasm. “He’s in the dining room with MC.” Saeyoung had to jump back or be run over by Saeran as he bolted out the door. He stuck his head into his brother’s bedroom but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged and followed him into the dining room slower.

“Yoosung!”

“Saeran! There you are!” Yoosung stood from the table and the men embraced.

“I told you he wouldn’t be gone long, he never is.” MC’s eyes sparkled as she took Saeran’s flustered look. It was easy to see he was quite in love with the cute blonde boy. She couldn’t blame him, Yoosung was easy to love. Saeyoung leaned against her chair, his arm resting around her shoulders.

“Where’d you go?” Yoosugn asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, just, you know, taking a walk.” He looked away and Yoosung smile pulled down. Something about the way Saeran answered gave him a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was lying, but why?”

It was something Yoosung had begun to notice. Saeran would disappear for a couple of hours without any real explanation. It had taken a while to notice, since it only happened maybe once or twice a month. But it was beginning to be too difficult to ignore.

“Any place in particular?” he prodded.

“No.” was all he would say. Yoosung sighed and plastered a smile on his face and pushed away that sinking feeling.

“Uh…” Saeran glanced towards his brother and MC, feeling like a fish in tank. “Wanna go to my room?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Yoosung assented, waving to the other couple as they made their way out of the room.

Saeran closed and locked his door. He took Yoosung’s hand and led him to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“We could watch a movie or something.” He suggested, motioning towards his laptop.

“Sure, sounds great.” Yoosung agreed, his smile seeming to crumble.

“Is something wrong?” Saeran asked, eyebrows questioning.

“No! No…nothing, let’s pick a movie.” Yoosung tried to brighten up, standing and heading to the desk where the laptop rested.

Saeran stood and grabbed his arm, turning him around. He tucked his finger under Yoosung’s chin and lifted his face.

“Tell me. I can see something’s wrong. Did I…did I do something?” he asked, eyes glistening.

“No of course not!” Yoosung tried to reassure the man, but he wasn’t buying it.

“Yoosung, you’re a terrible liar.” He smiled sadly.

“So are you.” Yoosung ducked his head and whispered, almost too low for Saeran to hear.

“What?”

“Nothing, can we…just…” he tried to turn away but Saeran wouldn’t let him.

“Yoosung please! Tell me!”

Yoosung’s shoulders heaved, tears coming unbidden to his eyes and falling like water out of a faucet. Saeran was stunned.

“I..I…Is there some…one…else…” Yoosung stuttered, his voice already wet, hiccupping in a losing attempt to get himself under control.

“What? No! Why would you even think that?” Saeran wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close, but Yoosung fought him.

“You…you…you’ve been lying! I know you have! Where, where do you go Saeran? Who do you see? What…are you doing for hours?” Yoosung glared at him, terrified of the answers. “Just tell me! I’d rather know than live in this uncertainty! If you don’t love me anymore, just…just…” he couldn’t finish, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, his body shaking.

Saeran cupped his face and kissed him soundly on the lips, the salty taste of his tears bathing his mouth.

“You idiot!” he said with a soft chuckle. “There’s nobody else! Who could ever compare to you. I love you Yoosung. That hasn’t changed. Damn it! This is my fault. It’s just. Ahhh…so embarrassing!” he pulled away from Yoosung, whose sniffles were settling at his words. He ran his hand through his hair and sat on the side of the bed heavily, putting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

After a few seconds, Yoosung sat next to him and waited, his sobs settling into soft sniffles.

Saeran reached out and clasped Yoosung’s hand in his.

“You remember when I began taking pictures?”

Yoosung nodded. Saeyoung had gifted him the camera and Saeran had taken to it right away. There had been a couple of months when nobody had seen Saeran’s face without that camera in front of it.

“One of the reasons I really like it, is because I could easily hide behind it, even in a large crowd.” He squeezed Yoosung’s hand and continued. “I had all these pictures, and…a family…so, I thought, I’d put them in an album. You know, like normal.” He huffed.

Yoosung smiled and leaned into him, encouraging him to continue. He didn’t know where this was leading, but he was sure his fears had been misplaced. He suddenly felt guilty for having doubted his boyfriend. Saeran had never given him any reason not to trust him.

“I wanted to do it all on my own, so, I went to the store, but, I didn’t realize how many different albums there would be, or how many different ways to put one together. There was this wall and all I could do was stand there with my mouth open. I didn’t particularly like any of them.” He shrugged.

“A lady took pity on me and asked me a lot of questions. She said I might find their class interesting. They hold these training classes at the store for different things. Anyway, she invited me, and I went. And…I really liked it.”

“What kind of class?” Yoosung asked, assuming it had something to do with photography, but why would he try and hide something like that?

“Uh…” he stood, letting go of Yoosung’s hand. “It’s probably easier if I just show you, but, it’s really embarrassing so, try not to tease me ok?” There was a flush across his nose and cheeks.

“I would never do that!” Yoosung stated.

“Ok, close your eyes though.”

“You want me to close my eyes?” Yoosung’s eyebrow shot up.

“Please. I mean. I was eventually going to show it to you anyway. Just…please…” he reiterated and Yoosung finally complied, the look on Saeran’s face pleading. He heard the closet door being opened and a strange crinkling sound. A drawer opened and then closed. He could feel Saeran in front of him again as he sidestepped nervously. He kept his eyes closed.

“Open them.” Yoosung did just that and Saeran practically dropped a thick book on his lap. He blinked rapidly. It was indeed a photo album, a very personalized photo album. There was a photo of them both in the center. Remarkably, it was one Yoosung had taken with his camera phone, their faces squished together, both smiling and happy. He opened it and was stunned by the layout. It looked professionally done, the background paper was a midnight blue, there were silver star stickers strategically placed around three photos and a perfectly placed pocket with two ticket stubs sticking out of it.

“Those are from the first movie we went to see together.” Saeran flipped the page, “And that’s the receipt from our first dinner date. This one is the flower you put in my hair when we went for a walk at the park, remember?” he looked at Yoosung expectantly. Yoosung nodded, more enraptured by the passion in Saeran’s face than on the amazing album he’d put together. Scrapbooking, that was his big secret? His heart swelled as he cuddled against Saeran. He went through the entire book and Yoosung was amazed at how many of their memories he had captured.

“I love you.” He whispered when Saeran stopped for a breath. The man stopped and turned towards Yoosung. His smile was absolutely angelic.

“So you don’t think this is stupid?” he motioned towards the tome.

“Absolutely not! In fact, why don’t we make a page together?”

“Really?” Saeran grinned.

“Yes! I think it would be more fun that watching another movie.” He laughed.

“That’s great!” Saeran jumped off the bed and scurried into his closet. He rolled out a tower of drawers. He excitedly showed Yoosung everything he had collected for his hobby. Scrapbooking paper, stamps, ink (in a multitude of colors), glitter, glue (specialized so it wouldn’t hurt the photos or brown), stickers, a strange tool that Saeran said was for embossing, a variety of scissors, punch tools, on and on and on.

They spent most of the night adding to the album and enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
